Magnificent, Gentle, Just, Valiant
by Lionheart Rising
Summary: A writing on the character of each Pevensie from the perspective of those who knew them best- their siblings. Siblingfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is a story idea I had, and because I feel there just aren't enough of these fics around. **

**Also, this is written after The Last Battle, but it will from the perspectives of all the Pevensies, other than the one that is being described, and will go from oldest to youngest, so Lucy's narrative will always be last, until she's the one being described. And now that this Author's note is done, on with the story!**

_*****Peter*****_

My brother Peter is his name. A rock. Not for nothing did Aslan name him Magnificent. All kings in the lands surrounding our beloved Narnia recognized him as a force to be reckoned with. He protected me, knew that I didn't like violence at all. He let me remain at Cair Paravel to care for our subjects while he and Edmund went to war. And later, when Lucy joined the archers and went on campaign, I considered it my duty to remain at home. He was the closest to me of my siblings, just as Lucy and Edmund were closer to each other. Of course Peter and Edmund were obviously inseparable, for Edmund made it his duty to watch over Peter, to, in his words, 'Make sure Peter doesn't do something too stupid.' Peter was always doing something stupid, always in an effort to help his people. It was his greatest failing, but also his greatest gift. It was what made him Magnificent.

Peter was father, brother and king to us all for years. Even upon return to England, a word could correct our behavior. He made sure that Mother didn't give Edmund and Lucy too hard a time, and defended me when boys would bother me. He knew that I missed the family I had left behind, and that not even kings had been good enough for me. Never mind the fact that he himself was missing his own family, his family being his kingdom, and the girl he had loved and wanted to marry.

But going from being High King to being treated as a child was harder for Peter than the rest of us. At least in England, I could act more or less as I had in Narnia, being hospitable, an ear to listen to, and to an extent, as a mother. Peter was usurped from his position as High King first, then when Father came home on sick leave, his position as father as well. Peter grew frustrated, and lost his way slightly.

When we went back to Narnia, Peter was angry at the loss of his country, after he'd bled and prepared to die for it. He'd taken his anger out on Caspian merely because Caspian was one of the people who had killed his people and destroyed his land. After Edmund smashed the Witch, the true High King Peter the Magnificent had been returned to us. Peter never lost his way again.

In time, he regained some of his old height, but his beard never grew back. When he tried to complain about it, I insulted his country, saying it had all been a game. Of course, my siblings believed I had forgotten all of this. I did nothing to dispel that impression. I am still surprised to this day that Peter did not correct me more than he did. We, who had once understood each other so well because we were the older pair, were no longer the close brother and sister we had been. But Peter always believed in me. That also contributed to his Magnificence.

Now that they are gone, and it is too late to apologize, I will pen these words. And even if Peter and the others are gone, I will no longer deny who I truly am. I am Queen Susan the Gentle to the Radiant Southern Sun.

OoOoOoOo

Peter is the Golden Child, always considered perfect, Magnificent. Most likely because he is. He is a comfort and stoic figure. He was not meant to hide and cower. He was meant to shine. My brother is the only man I know who can kiss someone on the head and not be considered less for it. He didn't make a point of doing it at school, but if he had no one would have cared because he was Peter. He was a terror on the battle-field, respected by all, even his enemies. Everyone would beg his mercy when he was at his angriest. And he was at his angriest when defending his family. No one who hurt his family escaped unscathed, if they escaped at all.

But returning to England hurt him more than the rest of us. I suppose his position as High King, then reversion to childhood would have irritated him the most out of any of us. At boarding school, if was my job to take care of him. Lucy and I, (for we had learned to communicate more easily with each other than the other two) had made the decision quietly. After we had reached that point, Susan had taken me aside to discuss it. I made the agreement with her as well. She had forgotten the way Lucy and I took care of things.

So I stayed with Peter through thick and thin, through fights he instigated that hurt him more than the others, through black eyes and split lips. Even when he told me to go away, I didn't. I'd promised Susan I would protect him, and more importantly, I'd promised Lucy. At school, where I'd once been the bully, I was now the boy who always fought for his brother.

Upon return to Narnia, when Peter tried to be king again, fighting Caspian tooth and nail, I supported them both silently, struggling to put Caspian on the throne and trying to support my brother and fellow king. When Peter finally figured it out, with some help from myself and Lucy, our brother was back, and he never left us again.

Even when he had to bear the final loss and final banishment from his kingdom, he bore it better than Susan. He had done his duty, and that was what mattered. When Lucy and I went back for our last time, he loved hearing about our trip, and wanted to know everything.

He loved Narnia and everything in it, so it was obvious that the he and I would be the ones to get the rings so that Eustace and his friend Jill could save it. His sacrificial nature was what made him Magnificent. As we stood on the platform, the train rushing toward us, we realized that we were about to die.

"For Narnia, and for Aslan," we said in unison. We woke to find ourselves in Narnia, with the other Friends, and our beloved younger sister.

Peter is vengeful and powerful. He is Magnificent. I say this as his younger brother, never forgetting that I am King Edmund the Just to the Great Western Wood.

OoOoOoOo

Peter was always my Magnificent protector and friend. He was my playmate when Edmund wouldn't and Susan was too busy mothering. He wasn't afraid to play with my dolls because it was, as he put it years later in Narnia, for a noble cause.

He merited his crown of gold, shining upon his head, and he deserved the title of High King, and that of Magnificent. He led armies while Edmund strategized. The pair were terrors, as Oreius and our instructors put it. Magnificent and Just, later joined by myself, Valiant.

The Peter I knew was slightly different than the one Susan knew, and the one Edmund knew. He was a more gentle than anyone would have expected, for they knew him as his warrior and king self. I knew that side of him too, but I had seen him cuddle a newborn kitten, and blush after I had caught him kissing the girl he loved. She had laughed, and understood him even better than Susan, who was closest to him other than her. My Peter was more even than Magnificent. He was a hero to everyone, even though he could do the most blockheaded things known to man or beast. We all loved him for it.

When we left Narnia, at first he refused to let it bother him, although any fool could see that he missed who he had been, his people, and his love. He retained the hope that we would return at any moment, so he wouldn't talk about it, not like Edmund and I needed to. His anger bottled up inside him, he became a volcano, or a bomb, depending on who you spoke to. Every time he was irritated, treated as a child, anything that bothered him, he would explode. He became almost more unbearable than Edmund had been when going through his 'difficult period'.

When he wouldn't listen to me when we went back to Narnia, it nearly broke my heart. After his failure, after Edmund saved all of our necks, we had a long talk, and he found peace within himself. High King Peter the Magnificent was back, and he never left us, ever again.

He ate up every detail Edmund and I gave him of our last trip to Narnia. He listened, enraptured, to Eustace and Jill's tale to the North of Narnia to save Caspian's son, and the Marshwiggle friend they missed. He acted the king always and forever, and in Aslan's country, Edmund told me of their final words before the crash.

It's true that Peter is many things, but his Magnificence is the most prominent. He is my brother, and I love him. There are four of us, and although he is certainly not Just, too war-like to be gentle, and as he has many times put, not brave, courageous and faithful enough to be Valiant, he is Magnificent, and that is all we've ever wanted of him.

Peter is a brother to be proud of. I am his sister, Queen Lucy the Valiant to the Glistening Eastern Sea.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed this! Eventually I'll try and post Susan's chapter, but I'm in the middle of writing two multi-chaptered fics, so it could be awhile.**

**-Dryad Queen**


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Susan*****_

My sister Susan was her name. A lily. Not for nothing did Aslan call her Gentle. She was motherly, overprotective, and stronger than anyone knew. She was adored by our subjects for her kind smile, and knew all of their problems. She walked among them more often than anyone, even Lucy, and was the first among us to understand the culture and values of our very different subjects.

Susan was also logical and practical. She didn't bother with wild dreams, but focused on the present. In Narnia, that was a credit to her, for Edmund and I were warriors, battle planners. Our job was to dream big. And Lucy was a dreamer. She lived to think of ever crazier futures for the four of us.

Susan was the one to introduce me to the girl I love, still to this day. My love had been one of Susan's ladies maids, a willow dryad. Susan had seen I was smitten. She was like that, understanding everyone she met. She was always good at diplomacy, merely because she could see what people wanted and give it to them indirectly and without compromising herself or the rest of us.

England was hard on her, plain and simple. She may have said it wasn't that she could still fill her purpose, but I knew better. So did Edmund and Lucy, to an extent. Susan had been like the mother of our kingdom, and no decent mother wants to leave her children so abruptly. Lucy told me she cried at night, softly so Lucy wouldn't hear. Lucy heard though, and knew the extent of Susan's pain.

Susan needed Narnia more than the rest of us realized. It was where she grew up, fell in love, reigned gracefully, Gently. Her Gentleness was who she was, so when she tried to hide it behind the practicality and logic, it broke all of our hearts. Susan was meant to love and nurture, to shine like the Sun she was named to.

At her final forsaking of Narnia, I merely looked at her. The sister I was so close to, who understood me as well as I understood her, had abandoned our home, had lost hope like so many.

I miss my sister, who stood with me through so much, keeping me safe from all my enemies, even myself. Her seriousness was outdone by the love that radiated from her very being. Even as I miss her, I will never forget, for her sake, that I am High King Peter the Magnificent to the Clear Northern Sky.

OoOoOoOo

Susan was always there from my earliest memories. Her serious face, but love shining out of her eyes. Every time I scraped my knee, she was there even before Mother, wiping my tear-stained face with her handkerchief. She'd cluck her tongue at me, but give me a hug while I recovered from the shock of my injury. Since she was always there, Mother gave her a nickname, 'Little Mother'. She deserved it, every syllable.

Even through my 'difficult period', even as I spurned her love and affection, she'd still look at me with the serious look on her face, her eyes radiating love.

Our entrance into Narnia only fuelled her practicality and logical nature. But it also heightened her motherly love, and replaced her more serious tendencies with the Gentleness that had always been there. Now she could radiate, overpower, and be what she was meant to be.

Susan was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman in that world or ours. It was not merely looks that made her as lovely as she was, but her spirit was beautiful as well. Her Gentleness only heightened everything about her.

Susan was fierce, but not in the way the the rest of us were, with our fighting gifts and the satisfaction we derived from it. No, Susan was more like a mother bear defending her cubs, but her weapons were not tooth and claw, but soft words and persuasion. She was too tender-hearted to kill. The one time she killed was in defense of me, as Ginarrbrik stood over me with his axe ready to slaughter. Still, that cost her dearly, and it was only through Aslan that she came to terms with it.

So when we returned to Narnia to find it destroyed, she was hurt so deeply that it was like poison, corroding at her Gentle nature, leaving behind naught but someone who could and did kill. But after that, she didn't heal. So to cope, she shut off herself, and in the process, Narnia and everything she and the rest of us had ever held dear.

As Lucy says, makeup in itself is not bad, but Susan used them as a mask, not as something to enhance the beautiful features that were already there. Susan's mask conformed to her face, leaving behind a cold individual, nothing like the beautiful, motherly, and Gentle sister I had once known.

I do not pen these words in judgment, merely regret that my dear elder sister has forgotten that I am King Edmund the Just to the Great Western Wood.

OoOoOoOo

Susan was always wonderful to me and the others, beautiful because of what she was, Gentle. She was like a beacon of hope to our people, for her smile had charmed them completely, and no one could resist her for all the love she put out.

I once had to meet one of her suitors before she did, for she was occupied with a matter involving a family of cats she had befriended. I found him to be an arrogant prig (Susan would be shocked if she knew what I just wrote) and a complete bore. When Susan arrived, I was more than relieved to fade into the background. Suitors always forgot me when Susan came into the room.

She took control of the entire situation, and I was amazed. How could she possibly find the man engaging? But then I really looked at her face. Her smile looked so genuine, no one but one of her siblings could tell the difference between that one and her real one. By the end of the their conversation, she had managed to convince that she was ardently in love without saying a thing. The man was so flattered that he would have agreed to anything. And he did.

Peter and Susan had a system; she would charm the suitors, Peter would use it to his advantage. But Susan never liked doing that. She was too kind.

People always assumed that Peter and I were alike, and that Edmund and Susan were alike, with their dark hair and air of 'mystery'. A dear friend once said that perhaps I should have worn the gold crown and Susan the silver. The friend didn't realize how golden Susan was. Gentleness was more than the desire not to hurt anyone. It was who she was. Susan was golden like the Sun she was named to, and I was more silver than anyone cared to believe.

Oh, beautiful, kind, wonderful, motherly Susan, I wish you had not abandoned us. I wish you were here with us, returned to your former glory and true beauty. Your mask needs to be removed, and your Gentleness freed from its prison. Peter may have understood you best, but I always took care of you in the way that only sisters can.

When we put Caspian on the throne, Susan killed many. I was the one who was supposed to understand what it was to kill, not her, my Gentle sister. I was the one who understood the darkness, but Susan could never blend the dark and the light like I could. That was how I could feel such joy and such faith, for I would not give in to the darkness that overwhelmed Susan.

For Susan, she could not see the joy in life that I could, could not escape from the darkness, so she gave into it, and lost herself.

But I do not doubt that one day, Susan will see the light of Aslan as I saw, and the Gentle shall be returned to us. Bravery and faith are what I am. After all, not for nothing am I called Queen Lucy the Valiant to the Glistening Eastern Sea.

**A.N. So this chapter is up sooner than I expected. To everyone who reviewed, I thank you so much! Everything you said was positive, and it made my day. Don't know when Edmund will be up, as I need to update my other Narnia story. Aslan with you!**

**-Dryad Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Edmund's chapter. This one will be less sad than Susan's, and as Edmund is my absolute favorite Narnia character, it may be longer than the others.**

_*****Edmund*****_

My brother Edmund is his name. A protector. Not for nothing did Aslan call him Just. Before his 'difficult period', Edmund was a very good brother. He followed me all the time, accepted Susan's hugs and mothering without complaint, and might as well have been Lucy's best friend. He was so kind to us all, and he loved Dad.

His troubles began when Dad went away to war. He felt betrayed and alone, and he became withdrawn. He didn't accept Susan's affection, and he yelled at me more. But he never did anything to Lucy. Susan and I went into much discussion about this odd phenomenon, and came to a conclusion. He couldn't bare to cut himself off completely, and as Lucy offered the least judgment, she was the one he chose to keep close.

Nothing destroyed him like school though. Lucy was no longer there to offer her nonjudgmental sweetness, and he fell in with the wrong people. These boys tormented the youngest members of their group mercilessly, and when Edmund joined, he was their favorite target. I didn't stand up for him ever, and when he lashed out at me, I didn't realize the part I played in his suffering. Instead of offering my support, I gave him my contempt, and didn't understand the condemning looks given to me by my younger brother.

Susan was his most active defense, and always flashed me a look when I was hard on him. But Lucy, she always stood by him, even when his insults hurt her deeply, and the pain shone in her eyes. But she never abandoned him, not like I did, and not like he felt Dad had.

The final straw for me was when he lied about having been to Narnia. It was also the final straw for Lucy. She had put up with his mockery for too long, and no one blamed her when she snapped at him.

When Edmund betrayed us, no one was more hurt than Lucy though. He had turned traitor on the only person who wouldn't judge him and who always loved him. I was more angry than anything. How dare he ruin our first time in this country? I later realized that the Witch had laid bare his weaknesses and offered that which he had always wanted.

Edmund proved himself a thousand times over in our first battle though. He had faced the woman who had tried to kill him and his family and he had triumphed over her. His knighthood was merited a thousand times over, for he had saved many from that horrid fate of being turned to stone. I eventually asked him why he had done it.

His answer was that he had seen her advancing towards me, and he refused to let her at me. I had never felt such love for my younger brother as when I heard those words.

Edmund had been my constant companion in battles when he wasn't with Lucy, so when we were exiled from our country and I pushed him away, he wouldn't leave me. He stayed with me through it all, even through a broken nose. Lucy confided in me later that he was somewhat glad, for our return to England had erased the signs of his broken nose from a minotaur's shield.

My brother Edmund, despited being wholeheartedly Just, never judged someone without fully understanding their situation, and therefore never judged me.

I once had the chance to speak with General Glozelle after the battle, and he told me this play on words of Edmund's. Miraz had addressed him as Prince Edmund, and when he corrected Miraz he said 'Just King'. Edmund is a Just King, and I am forever in awe of him.

I am a beyond proud older brother, for Magnificent is nothing when compared to Just. I am High King Peter the Magnificent to the Clear Northern Sky.

OoOoOoOo

In appearance, Edmund of all my siblings and I were most alike, even in personality to an extent. But we were also so very different. I never could disconnect myself from situations emotionally, unless I was dealing with unwanted suitors, but he could. He was meant to wear a silver crown, for he was like the moon, a light in the dark. He had lived through the darkness to become a light.

He was a terror on the field of battle, long and lithe like a cat. His dual swords fit him so well, double the fury. He was powerful, and had more natural talent with the blade than Peter, not that Peter ever would have admitted it.

My younger brother was handsome, and attracted more women than Peter ever let him see. Peter did that to everyone, but he was especially protective of the younger two, no matter the fact that Lucy could drink a Dwarf, for pity's sake, into a stupor and not have a hangover, and that Edmund could match them drink for drink.

Edmund always thought things through carefully, unless someone threatened his family. Then there was no thought process. He always stopped just short of killing the offender; his Just nature was too good for that. But do not let him catch you doing wrong, for he would judge you guilty more quickly than any other judge to be found throughout the land.

His quiet presence was always there, the dark haired young man with calculating eyes. But there was some sort of joy like no one other than Lucy possessed. It came from their close bond to each other, the younger pair dealing with overprotective and overmothering siblings. Their joy was contagious, and when those two were happy, all of Cair Paravel was as well.

I remember once on Lucy's seventeenth birthday, Peter and I awoke to our servants inviting us to the training grounds. When we arrived, we were confronted with the two of them fighting with two swords each. It was like a dance, the way they moved. Edmund had adjusted his level to hers, and brother and sister fought like only those who have grown up together. Peter and I were beyond astounded.

England seemingly did not hurt Edmund like it had Peter and I. Justice was Edmund's specialty, but while in Narnia he had built up his reputation. He had started from the bottom of the pit, but by Aslan's grace, he had pulled himself out of the bottom, fighting tooth and nail everyday. Eventually, our people trusted him unconditionally, and they loved him. He lived up to our expectations.

But in England, he had to begin all over again. He had been the worst kind of beast, and that was what people remembered about him. Before Peter completely lost himself, he said that Edmund's first act was to give a kind word to everyone he met, no matter who they were. But through his new acts, his newfound kindness, he gained respect. The bullies who had been his friends bothered him, but even though they never liked or forgave him, they eventually left him alone.

In Narnia, he worked hardest and longest to put Caspian on the throne. He knew that our reign had ended. This time around, he didn't really need to prove himself. The Narnians believed in Peter at first, but Edmund was the one who truly gained their trust. He looked out for their best interest. The centaurs became rather fond of him, if I remember correctly. I never knew why though.

When I forgot Narnia, Edmund was the one elected to talk to me. The only thing I recall of that conversation was the point when I threw my hat at him. His words were simple.

"One day you will regret this, my dear, dear sister." He was right, of course. He usually was. The next day, they were gone.

Oh Little Brother, I won't forget anymore. I will embrace who I am, Queen Susan the Gentle to the Radiant Southern Sun.

OoOoOoOo

Edmund is the smartest of us all. He plans, thinks ahead. He was the highest judge in our court, and everyone for leagues around respected his rulings. He did not let the fact that he himself had been a traitor affect his judgment so that he could not tell right from wrong. No, because of his betrayal, he learned what true Justice is. No one could beat him in chess after he learned how to play, and no one could match his pranking. I was often his assistant.

Once, Peter slept in. Oreius was not pleased, and he set Edmund on him. By this time, I had begun joining my brothers on campaign, so I was there when it was implied that Edmund go wake him up. I went along just for the pleasure of it. I won't say much, but let's just say that Peter never overslept again.

Edmund and I were the silver crowns. Peter and Susan were gold, glowing, Narnia's parent-like rulers. We were more like Her siblings, always looking for fun. The older two tried to make us "grow up and behave like adults" but we wouldn't. That always seemed to be Susan's cry. Grow up. Act like adults. In Narnia we could be adults because adults were not grown ups, they were still children at heart. Susan wanted Edmund and I to forget that in England. But how could we? We are forever young. And because we refused to "grow up", we now have the greatest reward.

I don't mean to say that growing up is bad, but like makeup, Susan used it as a mask, not something to enhance what was already there. Adulthood is not bad, but the way Susan chose to do it was. When we met with Jill, Eustace and King Tirian by the stable door, Aunt Polly said she wasted all of her school time trying to get to a certain age, and then tried to stop there.

Edmund and I understood each other so well. He was my best friend, still is really. All of us had a special bond with each other, but the firmly established ones were mine and Edmund's and Peter and Susan's. Brother and sister, looking out for one another. Edmund was the one who helped me pick which suitors I would entertain, for he knew I deserved the best. Any man who could lose to him in a fight and still be genuinely gracious about it was worthy of my time. He could do very passable imitations of the ones who weren't worthy. I preferred his methods over Peter's.

My devious older brother, smartest of us all, had the craziest schemes of anyone I've ever met. In England, Mum didn't quite trust him, so he wanted to stage something to make her trust him. His plan consisted of his making her dinner and cleaning the house. He forgot that he'd never been very good at cooking. While he did succeed in making her trust him, he was thereafter banned from the kitchen. His planning skills were meant for the bigger picture, not for stupid reasons. It was admirable though. He always got a little crazy when people doubted him. That madness never extended to his most important ideas though.

My brother Edmund is Just, and Valiant, Gentle, and Magnificent need just. I need Just even as I am Queen Lucy the Valiant to the Glistening Eastern Sea.

**A.N. Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the delay, I was travelling and couldn't use the computer. Next up, Lucy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. And here's the Valiant. I may write an epilogue from the way Aslan sees all of them, if my few but faithful reviewers ask for it. :D**

_*****Lucy*****_

My sister Lucy is her name. A light. Not for nothing did Aslan name her Valiant. There is an assumption that my youngest sister was stupidly happy all the time, and cried over spilled milk. That is not the Lucy I know. She is brave, leading us fearlessly on. She has never completely lost faith in Aslan like the rest of us, and never completely lived in England. She had long before our return accepted that Narnia was our true home, and England was just where we lived. This is her Valiance.

Lucy's light lay in the way she presented herself. She knew she had killed, had seen things no adult should see, but she had accepted it and moved on. I only ever remember her having one nightmare, and that was after her first battle. Susan and I, asleep in our respective rooms, woke to hear a scream in the night. Rushing from our rooms, we knocked into each other in our rush to get there. I mentioned something about Edmund sleeping through anything, for his door had remained shut.

The two of us rushed into Lucy's room to find Edmund sitting there, cradling Lucy in his arms, like she was a little girl again. We were so shocked that we did not make our presence known, but merely stood there gaping. They did not notice us either, so we were fortunate enough to watch the entire exchange.

"Oh Edmund, it was dreadful! I was surrounded by all of our dead soldiers, and they just stood there, watching me. And then Aslan came after me! I was running, but I couldn't keep away. He pounced on me like he did the Witch at the Battle of Beruna before he ate me!" She began sobbing into his shirt.

"Oh Lu, it's all right. No really, it is. Is not Aslan the Greatest Judge in any land? And would he judge you, who knows him best, unfairly? If he did, than he would not be anyone worth loving. But he is merciful, kind, Everything. So why should you fear him? It is not your fault that anyone died. They all wanted to serve us, and were willing to lay down their lives. So do not cry, merely celebrate their lives."

Susan and I were astounded. When had our little brother gotten so intelligent? We quietly backed out of the room and walked silently back to our own. Our little sister was a warrior queen, and that thought was foreign to us. Lucy was never bothered by nightmares again, while Edmund and I were plagued by them. But she was always there to comfort to us, a light. A Valiant comfort.

I was overprotective of Lucy, until Edmund told me to let her alone and protect my own favorite sister. It was no secret that all of us had our own favorite siblings. But Lucy held a certain charm for us all. She wouldn't judge us, no matter how horrible our mistakes, and she often brokered truces when the rest of us were at am impasse.

I could never resist her puppy dog eyes when she begged me for something. That may have been another reason why Edmund handled most of her requests himself. He was a good judge of what she did and did not need. On the few chances where she got to me first, she always got what she wanted. She probably should have been spoiled, but it is impossible to spoil Lucy.

Lucy was also very wise, but in a different way than Edmund, Susan or I. She took a simple approach to things, and solutions that no one else would have thought of were obvious to her. She was also our guide to all things spiritual, anything involving Aslan. That I disregarded her when we went to Narnia the second time was a sin worse than anyone other than we four knew. It was why Edmund fixed me with a dirty look before going to find his favorite sister, and why Susan gave an exasperated sigh directed at me. But Lucy being Lucy, she forgave me.

Her final departure from Narnia was worse for her than it had been for anyone else. How could Aslan expect her, Queen Lucy, to never return to her home? But Lucy was far better at coping than the rest of us, and unlike Susan, she did not lose herself. Unlike me, she did not grow up. And unlike Edmund, she did not merely put on a face. She and Edmund made it their mission to find Aslan's name in our world. I had sadly become very busy and had stopped looking for a time.

My Lucy is the bravest person I know, and stood firm when everyone else would have failed us. She is brave, joyful, faithful, and any other good thing. She alone lives up to the title of Valiant. She always reminds me that I am High King Peter the Magnificent to the Clear Northern Sky.

OoOoOoOo

Lucy is my only sister, my light in the dark. Her beauty did not lie in good looks, although she had those in plenty. Her beauty was her strength, her bravery, her love. I would not have been the Gentle Queen I was without her. Lucy never gave up hope on me, never left me alone when I wanted her to. Whether or not I wanted it, she knew I needed her comfort.

I will admit I am a coward. I may have fought for Caspian, but my reasons were selfish. It was not to free my land and put Caspian on the throne, like Lucy and Edmund did, or even to regain some semblance of my reign, like Peter. No, my reason was to regain some of the power I had held as one of the most beautiful women in the world. And Lucy saw right through me. She pulled me aside one night before we went to sleep.

"Susan, I know what you're doing," she began, but I cut her off.

"No you don't. And I'm not doing anything!" I said.

"Yes Susan, you are. You want to be beautiful again, and I understand. You want to control what people think of you, but this is not the way to do it. Don't you realize that I still remember who you are, that Edmund still does too? Don't you realize that even though Peter is being an idiot right now, he knows what you are capable of? You are not a warrior queen; I am. Please don't go on this raid, I beg you. You will not like what you see and do." I did not heed my little sisters words.

I went on the raid. Lucy did not mention the fact that I would lose everything that made me the Gentle Queen. She was just trying to protect me from the knowledge of what it felt like to kill multiple men. I had only ever killed once before, even though I was deadly with my bow. Lucy knew that after what I did, after I killed those men, I would shut myself off, close off everything that made me Queen Susan the Gentle.

Some say I was cold like the moon and should have worn the silver crown, and Lucy the gold, but they did not understand fully. Lucy may have been golden, but she was also more silver than most people realized. She saw through people, and though she rarely exposed them, she knew their weaknesses. Edmund often let her deal with her own suitors, for they would flee if they irritated her.

Lucy was logical as well. But my logic was different than hers. I looked for bare facts, simple things. Lucy's logic put mine to shame. My logic looked everywhere for conclusions, striving to eliminate anything illogical because it was too impossible to be true. Lucy looked to bare facts, no matter how mad the conclusion may be. She, Edmund and Professor Kirke debated for hours about things that did not interest myself or Peter. Those younger two were always the philosophical ones. The professor once said they were like the great minds of Ancient Greece, excepting that they believed in Aslan.

It was Lucy who was the most disappointed in me. Peter was my favorite brother, but Lucy was our constant connection to Aslan. She and Peter elected Edmund to talk to me, but I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Lucy had been the one. I would not have thrown my hat, but I may have screamed louder. Lucy didn't talk to me again after I threw my hat at Edmund. It was like after Edmund had betrayed her during our first trip to Narnia. She could only forgive for so long.

Peter came to visit me before he went to the train station.

"She loves you, Susan, really. But you won't admit the truth, and you have denied our lord and savior. Lucy will not stand for anyone who denies Aslan." I laughed at him, my favorite brother, and told him to stop playing games. But Peter was right. Lucy may have forgiven me, loved me, cared about what happened to me, but she would not speak to anyone who insulted her savior.

My beloved, Valiant Lucy, I remember who I am now. I will never, ever forget again, and when I join you in Aslan's Country, Aslan willing, you will forgive me for every wrong I have ever done you. I will join you as Queen Susan the Gentle to the Radiant Southern Sun.

OoOoOoOo

Lucy was light, radiant and Valiant. She was strong and faithful at every turn. She would never kill a man needlessly, but she would be able to look a man in the eye as her blade went in deeper and the light left his eyes. It sounds horrible, but it is true. No one else could do that, save maybe Oreius and the coldest of soldiers. It makes her sound heartless and cold, and like someone no one should admire, but after they died, she always prayed to Aslan to judge them fairly. She did not take pleasure in killing, and did it only when necessary. Please remember this. Lucy was not cruel, and she hated killing.

Lucy was a lioness, one of Aslan's own. He loved her even more than she loved him. He loved her faults, her perfection, her Valiance. It was through acceptance of her deeds and the love of Aslan that Lucy could live normally, live her life joyfully. She could blend the light and darkness, see the bright side of everything. She could move on from the horrible things she did because it was who she was, and Aslan loved her and forgave her. He healed her soul after every life she took, and because she acknowledged the lives she ended, she moved on.

Lucy and I often fought side by side. Peter was often away defending another of Narnia's borders, so we two were the ones to fight. When Susan spurned Rabadash, we two were the ones to rush to Archenland's aid. She was the captain of the archers, and led them well. My sister was powerful with her weapons, and although Susan was the better archer, Lucy took the most pleasure in plying her trade. Her Valiance was not merely found in her faith.

Lucy became known as the 'Dwarf Queen' in Narnia, and it wasn't because she was short, as she became quite tall during our reign. No, once she and I went to visit a group of particularly sour Black Dwarves. I was twenty-four, she was twenty-two. The Dwarf said he would pay tribute to us if one of us could outdrink him. We discussed it and decided we would both try.

Lucy drank the chief dwarf into a stupor, and woke up the morning without any sign of a hangover. And her cordial was back at the palace, although I'm not sure if it cures drunkenness. I matched her drink for drink, but I was indisposed until late afternoon.

Dwarves loved Lucy. They liked me well enough because I was so moody, but Dwarves admire anyone who can drink a clan chief into the ground. She charmed them completely. Susan was too distant and Peter was too jovial, but Lucy was a mixture of both.

Despite Lucy's drinking and warrior side, there was still an innocence to her. She got excited over the simplest things, loved everyone, adored meeting new friends and keeping old ones. The way I have described her makes her sound like a some strange, terrible creature, half child, half monster. But Lucy was not like that. Killing hurt her, but by Aslan's grace she went past it. She rarely strayed from the archers, and the only times she killed a man while looking into his eyes was in defense of herself or others. She preferred to talk things out first though. She is Valiant.

Some say that because I had gone through the darkness, I could understand and appreciate the light. The same was with Lucy. Her being was shining, Valiant, and of the heavenly bodies, she was a star. My dear sister could relate to me best, and that was why she is my favorite.

During our voyage with Caspian to the World's End, Lucy was so pleased to be back on her sea. She had travelled it much during our reign, and during the storm, while she was exiled to her cabin, she was in constant prayer to Aslan for our safety.

Aslan had already charged Peter and Susan with finding his name in our world, and when we left Narnia for the last time, he charged us with the same task.

Of course Lucy was the one to find it. She called Peter and I at our school after only a few months. This unfortunately prompted some mocking by some of the idiots at school. The telephone is in a communal area, so whoever passing by answers it. One of the idiots happened to answer. When he heard Lucy's excited voice, he formed a plan. When he called 'Pevensie' both Peter and I came.

"I found Aslan!" she said. "When can we meet, I don't want to tell you over the telephone?" We settled on a date and hung up. The idiot had stayed close by though.

"Getting calls from a little kid, Pevensie?" he mocked. "What does she want you to do, play with her dolls?"

That was it. No one insulted my sister like that, at least no one who escaped unscathed. The idiot ended up in the hospital wing with a blackened eye and nose bleed. I got a detention, but Peter was there to join me. He had thrown in a good kick, and helped take the blame.

It was Lucy's idea to get the rings so Eustace and his friend Jill could go to Narnia and aid it. And Lucy was the one to tell our tale to the young king, Tirian.

My sister Lucy is my best friend, and was helpful in introducing me to the right kind of ladies that I wished to woo. I am King Edmund the Just to the Great Western Wood.

**A.N. If you are mad at my portrayal of Lucy, please read this.**

**The way I view Lucy is as a warrior queen. Therefore, she would have understood what it was to kill. This is CANON! It is in The Horse and His Boy that she went to war, and this is how I view her. I did not mean to make her sound heartless, but if she comes off as monstrous, I do apologize profusely and ask that you will not judge me too harshly. The drinking thing... I do not support drinking copious amounts of alcohol, but Lucy was twenty-two when that happened, and therefore legally allowed to drink, if she were in the States.**

**My Lucy is a very brave, faithful and loving girl. She is not intended to be cruel, monstrous, heartless, or any other adjective that you may find offensive.**

**If this chapter offends anyone, I will accept any and all Constructive Criticism. Please don't flame me, but I wouldn't mind knowing why this chapter offends you and how I can improve my writing. Thank you for reading. I'd like to add an epilogue, but will not if no one wants me to.**

**-Dryad Queen**


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**A.N. Due to popular demand (I feel so important writing that) I have decided to write this lovely epilogue. **

_*****Peter*****_

I saw things in those I appointed that no one else, not even themselves would have noticed. I saw everything in Peter. I saw into him, every thought and fear. Peter was the rock upon which I would build Narnia, upon him and his siblings. That is why I named him Magnificent.

I saw in Peter differences that did not exist anywhere else. I saw his desire to prove himself, his fight, his love of his family. I knew then he would take care of my family. That is why I named him High King. Through his love of his family, he would care of mine.

I saw in Peter the care he put into learning everything he could about his new land and how to defend it. I saw the love with which he treated his younger siblings, and the mercy with which he treated his subjects. He loved them almost as much as I did.

The power with which he wielded the blade Rhindon in defense of all I stood for, the dignity with which he held the head which bore his golden crown. Peter was my High King, Magnificence.

Peter was always close to the griffins, they who lived in the northern parts of his country. In a way he was like them, brave warriors that they were. He and his siblings loved to fly among the clouds atop them. But the griffins always held a certain affinity for their High King. He was like one of their own, fierce and proud, brave and true.

At the end of his life, he had constant faith. Unlike his second and last trip to Narnia, when he had not believed his sister, and listened to doubt rather than sense. But, when he followed the light his sistera showed, he was returned to me. The king I had meant him to be.

High King Peter the Magnificent, second only to me, the greatest of all kings.

OoOoOoOo

_*****Susan*****_

Oh, Susan, my beautiful child. At the beginning of her journey, she trusted me implicitly. She had no doubts, no fears that I could not resolve for her. She comforted her sister, and proved herself worthy of everything. That is why I named her Gentle.

Before she met Me, she relied on logic and that which she considered possible to come to conclusions. Afterwards, she realized that with Me, all things are possible.

When Father Christmas gave them their gifts, her bow and quiver suited her. She did not like death, did not see the beauty of steel that her siblings saw. Her ivory horn, carved into My shape to call for help when needed. Her gifts were part of her, for she was often seen with at least one of them about her.

Susan knew how to be a mother to her kingdom long before most girls should have to think of it. A kingdom long oppressed needed her, and she rose to the task I had sent her. Those who came to her could always find a warm and sweet smile and a kindly nature. It is what I meant for her to be.

Susan understood diplomacy as well. A smile put in the right place would have enemies begging at her feet. But she was not ruthless or cruel in her administration of this, no, she merely did what I needed of her. If she had been ruthless or cruel, she would not have been the child I loved.

Horses always held a certain love of Susan. Talking or dumb, they gravitated towards her. Although Edmund was the only one who ever rode a Talking Horse, Susan could have if she'd wanted. Her riding was amazing. She could keep her seat in situations few others could have, and no Horse would let her fall. She loved them so deeply, just as they loved her.

But when I tore her from her country, I knew I had hurt her more deeply than she could bear. To return her to that which she desired after the people and landscape she loved so well had died and been mutilated, it had pushed her to her breaking point. She should not have fought. I should not have driven her to fight. If I had not, she might not have left Me.

Oh Susan, beautiful child, I know that one day you will remember me. I just pray it is before it is too late.

Queen Susan the Gentle, beloved child of the son of the Emperor-over-the-Sea.

OoOoOoOo

***_**Edmund*****_

Edmund was an interesting one. At first he scorned Me and my love for him, scorned his sisters and his brother. He betrayed them to the cruelest of tyrants, she who enslaved my people for nigh on a hundred years. It was for his betrayal and redemption I named him Just.

But when he was rescued by that faithful party, when he was brought to Me, I saw the greatness of what he could be. I saw the Justice with which he could rule, the power with which he would fight. I saw all that he could and would be, if he but followed Me.

And follow Me he did. He gave his verdict as strongly and rightly as I would have. His words were often his weapons, his diplomacy one of his greatest assets.

Centaurs loved Edmund the most out of the four. They saw his solemn nature, his dual blades as though he were their own. My servant Oreius would never have admitted it, but Edmund was his favorite student. He loved them all, of course, like his own children, but Edmund held a place in his heart, from the moment when he freed him from the Witch.

Even when Edmund returned to Narnia, more than a thousand years after he'd left it, the centaurs still remembered the legends told about their kind's beloved king. Glenstorm, who had loved the old tales as a colt, was more than pleased to meet the king who had long held his imagination. When Edmund could fight as well as Glenstorm had ever imagined, Edmund's name was never forgotten among the centaurs, who spoke of him with love and admiration.

Edmund payed his younger sister mind when she told them of My presence. Although he himself could not see Me, his faith equalled his sister's a thousand times over. Those who follow Me without seeing are close to my heart. He stood up for Lucy when the time arose, and helped her to force the others to see.

Always faithful, Deathwater Island was nearly the death of him. All he'd wanted was to be recognized as a king in his own right, as I meant for him to be, not steal Peter's or Caspian's thrones. But My presence was enough to make him realize that the greatest of all king's knew him.

King Edmund the Just, king close to the heart of the one and only savior.

OoOoOoOo

_*****Lucy*****_

Lucy, My faithful, beautiful, much loved child. Her light and love of life were as integral a part of her life as her fierce spirit. It was for this combination that I named her Valiant.

Even never having met Me, never having known Me before, Lucy saw. She saw me as truly as those who followed me since the time of their birth. She fought hard, ruled lovingly, followed faithfully. I saw everything she would be, for Lucy was someone who would never leave Me. She let Me into her heart, and decided that absolutely nothing would remove Me.

Everyone loved Lucy. She could have charmed the stars out of the heavens, not because of beauty and persuasion like her sister, but because it was who she was. She genuinely loved everyone and everything. If you didn't care for her, she didn't care.

Lucy. I loved her, My beautiful beloved child. She was a little lioness, one of my own. She would not listen to sugared words, but could see a person for what they were. It made her invaluable to Narnia and her siblings. Any one who dared try and lie to her had better run, for I knew that her nature was so fierce, she would not stand for lies. Lucy was a lioness in her own right, a girl after My own heart.

Bacchus understood Lucy, and he understood My request. Let her regain her Valiant spirit. Let her sit at his right hand, as though she were a favored follower. He understood that Lucy was like one of his Maenads; not as dark or bloodthirsty, but just as passionate, just wild. Lucy wildness was like my own. Just as I am not a tame lion, she is not a one-sided woman. Many people choose to see only her fighting nature, or only her love. I saw every side of her, every thing she ever thought.

It was to My great distress that she did not think herself beautiful, and would have given up everything just to be like her sister, the sister she adored and protected. It was only through showing her what might have been that she realized her true worth. And because Lucy knew she had worth, she became the most beautiful girl in the world, from the inside out.

Queen Lucy the Valiant, queen after My own heart.

**A.N. And this is the conclusion to 'Magnificent, Gentle, Just, Valiant'. I hope you liked it. I see Aslan as loving the Pevensies in the way that a Father loves his children, and like the way God loves us.**

**My thanks to CrazyDyslexicNerd, Twilight Gleek, Peeta 4eva, earth17, EgyLynx, MutterdesDrache2087, and AlwaysABrandNewDay for their reviews. To everyone, who read this, you also have my thanks. Thank you!**

**Aslan with you!**

**-Dryad Queen**


End file.
